Bittersweet kisses of Bellatrix Black
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Bellatrix Black was a power hungry, love deprived woman. Following on with the seven most important, significant kisses of her life.  Part of the seven kisses challenge  beta-ed by Pheonixca24


**A/N This is the second story of the "Seven kisses" challenge**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW**

Bellatrix was six years old and had never really felt loved by her dad, he had always wanted a boy, and instead had three girls, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Everything Bellatrix did she tried to impress her father somehow. Bellatrix's father was a pure-blood and believed that all wizards and witches should be also. He was also a Slytherin fanatic. If one of his children was not in Slytherin, he most likely would disown them; Bellatrix knew no better, that was the Black family way.

One day Bellatrix's mother made her father take her to the playground. Her father observed very closely as she played with another child.

"I'm going to go to Hogwarts when I'm eleven"

"Me too." Bellatrix said not interested

"I want to be in Gryffindor, my dad was you see I'm half blood."

Bellatrix stopped and looked at him with disgust. I am a proud full-blood, and I hope to be in Slytherin, if not I shall disown myself from my _true_ wizarding family. The world needs real wizard's not filthy mud-bloods like you. The little boy started to cry; Bellatrix kicked him hard in the stomach with her boot and walked away.

Her dad was staring at her in shock.

"I'm sorry daddy, but he was a mud-blood, he wanted to be in Gryffindor!"

"I have never been so proud of you before Bella!"

He kissed her forehead.

This kiss felt like acceptance.

Bellatrix was nine, and had gone over to Sirius and Regulus's house. Sirius was a young boy of six and was very alert and happy.

Sirius had been in Bellatrix's bag, and messed up everything in there. She grabbed her mother's wand.

"Stupefy" she shouted, a spell she had heard her father say.

Bella's mother ran over quickly and grabbed Bellatrix's arm and twisted it painfully.

"How dare you. You wait till your father hears about this." She seethed.

Bellatrix's bottom lip trembled, she never wanted to hurt him this bad, or get in trouble for that matter.

"Sirius I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, her voice wavering, she never knew what that spell did.

Sirius swept his hair off his face and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sorry for being in your bag. I'm fine."

This kiss felt like forgiveness.

Bellatrix was in her second year at Hogwarts, she of course had been placed in Slytherin. She was watching her sister Andromeda getting sorted. Surely that hat wouldn't be taking this long to sort her? For centuries all the Blacks had been in Slytherin. Gryffindor she thought she had heard it mumble, it looked as though her sister was pleading with the hat to put her in Slytherin. She shouldn't have had to?

"SLYTHERIN" bellowed the hat.

Andromeda looking flustered went and joined her sister, instead however of getting welcomed Bellatrix stood up.

"You filthy disgrace, you were nearly Gryffindor. IS that not what I heard?"

"Yes, I don't know why, Bella but I'm here now Slytherin."

"The embarrassment our family have already had from you, then almost being in Gryffindor father won't be pleased."

"Please, no don't tell him Bella!"

She slapped her sister hard across the face, she slumped in her seat.

"Miss Black, come here at once!" called Professor Dumbledore.

After a week's detentions Bellatrix felt pretty lousy. Bellatrix entered the Slytherin common room, found Andromeda and hugged her, a hand- shaped bruise gracing her cheek, now yellowing slightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry"

She kissed her sisters hair.

"I'm sorry Andy, I shouldn't have done that, it was disgusting of me, at least you're here now."

This kiss felt like apology.

"Look at Narcissa, the tramp, running around with that Malfoy, like the local skank. She's eleven and he's almost eighteen." Bellatrix spluttered, disgusted with her sister.

"At least she's happy Bella, and he's a pureblood at least." Soothed Andromeda, she was always the more kind of the two.

Bellatrix watched disgusted as Narcissa sat in his lap looking up to kiss him again, when his hands found their way up her shirt she was tempted to charge him for rape, but then had another idea.

Narcissa finally went to bed, leaving Lucius and Bellatrix alone in the common room. She walked over and sat in his lap.

"Hey Lucius," she purred in his ear.

"Er hi Bellatrix?" he stammered.

She leant forward and kissed him vigorously, lifting his hands up her shirt to her large breasts (at least she wasn't still an A cup like Narcissa) he kissed her back, following her lead, until she was sitting on his lap topless.

Lucius sat up, "Bellatrix this is wrong, and I'm dating your _sister_. Don't you care about her?"

"Not at the moment," she grinned getting up and going to her dormitory.

"Night Lucius."

That kiss felt like guilt.

The least Bellatrix could do to please her father was marry a pureblood, with a strong family name, so she had been assigned to marry Rodopholus Lestrange. She did not care for him, nor love him. Her true desire was to become a death eater and serve Voldemort, not marry someone whom she did not have the slightest feeling for. However, he was a death eater already so he did have his good sides.

The wedding day had come, Bellatrix wearing a dark creamy coloured dress (refusing to wear white as she was not innocent, so she said.) Holding in her hand dark purple roses.

When the vows were said he leant in to seal the marriage traditionally with a kiss.

He tried to slip his tongue in her mouth but she stopped and pulled away. The marriage was done; she would not kiss him ever again.

That kiss felt like anguish.

Bellatrix was nearing becoming a death eater, and so was someone else, Severus Snape, who was younger than her and promising. He was a spy for Hogwarts and favourite teacher of Narcissa and Lucius' son Draco.

She cornered him one afternoon and kissed him full on the mouth passionately, fiercely she had not kissed anyone willingly since before she married Rodopholus. He kissed her back just as hard.

That kiss felt like longing.

Becoming a death eater was a long and hard road; after having to use the Imperius and Cruciatis curse on many innocent people, finally Voldemort decided she was ready.

The Death Eaters were in the circle around their master; Rodopholus Lestrange took her hand and directed her down to the Dark Lord's feet.

"Master, My Lord, It would be the biggest honour, to work as a death eater. In your presence and under your command."

"Stand up Bella." Voldemort said this rather politely, but it was a serious command.

"Yes, master," she pronounced, without the slightest inch of fear. The other death eaters looked at her admirably.

"You will become a great follower, I can tell. You have no fear, do exactly what I command and are incredible at performing curses. However, you have not yet used Avada Kedavra have you?"

"No, My lord."

"Rodopholus, get the muggle"

He returned escorting a nervous looking muggle man; he was perhaps fifty years old.

"Bellatrix, I'm sure you can comprehend what exactly I want you to do?"

"Yes Master, you want me to kill this filthy muggle?"

"Exactly, now get to it."

She looked at the man before she drew her wand, he was trembling, and almost crying, trying to plead with Rodopholus to let him live.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" she cried, as a green jet of light shot out of her wand, and she felt a sudden surge of power as the muggle man's body looked like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

She had killed a man

She was going to be a death eater.

"Bella! Come here now!"

She ran over to her master. And did a sweeping bow to his feet; he ordered her back up with something like pride.

"Your arm, Bellatrix, you are ready."

She drew back the sleeve of her cloak and bore her perfect forearm. Voldemort got out his wand and drew over her perfect skin; he then put his long spindly forefinger on the mark that his wand had produced. Bellatrix wanted to scream with the pain that was surging in her. However, she held it in, showed no sign of weakness. When the procedure was over she threw herself to the ground and kissed the bottom of his robes.

Finally this kiss felt like love.


End file.
